


Two People Talking... Ezra Standish and Inspector Rex

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Two People Talking... [18]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment of hurt-comfort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Talking... Ezra Standish and Inspector Rex

**Two People Talking... Ezra Standish and Inspector Rex**

Standish sighed. One of them needed to go for help, and fast. He need to sit up. 

Sitting up was a mistake. 

"Ah... god." 

Rex looked up immediately, anxiously. 

"Ah very much doubt it, mah friend... Ah doubt the Lord is... planning a Second Coming..." he paused, trying to breathe through the pain rather than just scream, "at least, not in a back alleh of ... Toksicville West, in the shape of..." his voice faltered, "your noble self." 

Rex whimpered, pushing gently at his hand. 

"Ah know," he tried to speak more strongly, more clearly, "I know. It's not - your fault." Rex stared at him with huge, worried, liquid eyes. "I... also doubt you have the faintest... idea what I'm saying." In spite of himself, his hand rose waveringly to rest of the soft brown hair. "I... gather English is not your first - ah hell," with a short, brittle laugh that caught in a gasp, "or even your _second_ language. Is it?" He forced himself a little straighter, took Rex's big, noble head in his hands, and struggled to inject force into his voice. "Help. Find... help." 

Rex cocked a head, staring up at him. 

"Find... your people. Or mine... damn it, you were life-long friends yesterday with... Vin an' Buck, JD, Josiah... ever'one but mahself. Didn't even want t' make ... mah 'quaintance, nor I yours. Now go and - and _find_ them..." He doubled up, coughing and tasting copper in his mouth, and slumped sideways, falling onto his companion. "Hell an' d'mnat..." 

Rex adapted the new position, cuddling in closer and whining again, softly, almost lovingly. 

Ezra tried again. He knew Rex was bright enough to understand, even allowing for the language barrier... but did wished he'd learned a few words in Austrian. A few would do. _Go. Help. Fetch..._

_Kill_ would have been handy earlier, he thought, somewhat feverishly, but Rex had seemed to manage that quite well without being told. Ezra had seen - before the light, or his sight, or something, dimmed - the trail of blood drops where his assailants had fled, encouraged by Rex's fury and racket - of course, teeth and claws. 

Rex burrowed in closer. Warm... Ezra sighed, grateful for the warmth at least. He was feeling colder now. His hand was now lying loose on Rex's head, his fingers weakly combing through the fur. 

Rex edged closer, and pushed a wet nose under the fingers, whining a little in something oddly like comfort. He obviously understood the language of touch far better than Ezra ever had. 

And he wasn't going to leave the human... 

The hand stilled, then slipped and fell onto the blood-slicked road. Rex lifted his head, listened to something beyond what the human could have heard, even awake; he recognised those same strange, garbled sounds from the others he had met, the friendlier ones, this strange human's... friends. Without moving he barked and kept barking, unafraid that he would wake his charge - for now. 

  


**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for a dialogue challenge... and no, he's not dead)


End file.
